CIDA
by 123alleyb
Summary: Is the CIA that big of a deal? Well, Drew and Adam learn the hard way by trying out for the CIA. Even though they have fun through-out the story, there will be times they will have to count on each other.
1. Chapter 1

C.I.A.D.A

(Central Intelligence Agency of Drew and Adam)

"Hey Drew, can you pass me a coke?" Adam said while sitting down on the leather couch.

"As long as you don't spill it on the carpet again." I replied.

"That was a accident!"

" Hmph."

I gave him the coke and sat down next to my best friend. We were in my living room, and we spend most of our time in here watching football and playing my PS3.

"Dang! Ryan can throw." I said while getting up to get the chips.

"I know right?"

I sat the chips down and saw that the game was almost over. The Falcons were facing off the Broncos, and so far I think the Falcons have got them beat.

Before we knew it the game was over, and the Falcons took the victory.

"Gosh. That was a really good game."

"49 to 28. Yeah. It was a good game!" I said while going back into the kitchen. Since my wife left me, I've been stuck in this dirt hole of a house, but Adam had helped me bring it some life. I went back into the living room and saw that Adam was playing with his phone.

"Whatcha playing?" I said.

"This new cat game! It's really awesome." He said while still looking at his phone.

"And that is why you're single." I said.

He gave me a look and then put his phone up.

"You know Drew, I have been doing some serious thinking." Adam said.

"That's never good." I said while trying to hold back my laughter.

"No really! We've been doing the same thing for 3 years. We're just staying in this little house and playing games. We have never been out of the country, let alone been out of the state!"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know! Lets find a job that lets us travel places!"

"Hah! Like CIA agents." I said in a joking manner.

"Yeah! CIA agents!" Adam said while standing up.

"I was kidding."

"Well I'm not!"

After he ended that sentence he got my laptop and started to look up the CIA home website page.

"Adam, you won't just find a job applicant on their website. Especially if you want to be a undercover agent!" I said while hitting him on the backside of his head.

"Ok. So what do we do?" Adam said while closing the computer.

"I guess we have to go to their HQ."

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Adam said.

"I can't either." I said while rolling my eyes.

We were on our way towards the CIA HQ, which was on the other side of the country.

"We need some music!" Adam said while messing with the radio.

"My radio doesn't work."

"Well I guess we have to make our own music... We're on a ro-o-ad trip! We're on a ro-o-ad trip! We're o trip!" Adam singed.

I was about to strangle that boy. I told him to shut-up, but it didn't help.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

We finally got to the airport, so that we could fly to California. Adam was asleep, so I had to practically slap him.

"Are-are we there?" Adam said while sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find a parking place."

We got into the airport, and made our way towards our gate. Once we got there, we sat down and waited for our plane to get there.

"Drew I have a secret to tell you." Adam said while shifting his head to the side.

"What Adam?" I replied.

"Um. Well you can't tell anyone."

I was starting to get nervous. What could his secret be? "Adam what is it?"

"Uh. My cat is underneath my shirt."

"My God Adam! You scared me! I thought you were going to say something horrible, not normal!"

"What am I going to do with him?" He said while looking around nervously.

"Just keep him there until we get on the plane."

"He's hungry!"

"Hold on!"

I ran over to one of the food stands and bought a sandwich. I came back over to where I was sitting and handed the sandwich to Adam. He thanked me and then put the sandwich under his shirt. You could hear a small crunching noise, and it made everyone look at us.

"Sir, why is your sandwich underneath your shirt?" The lady that sat in front of us said.

"Uh... Um... I was trying to warm it, for my friend here. Here you go Drew!"

I took the sandwich, and saw where the cat had eaten and slobbered on it. "Aren't you going to take a bite?"

I looked at the sandwich again and then looked at Adam. He gave me a nervous look and then I bit into it. "See! Now it's warm enough for him to eat!" Adam said to the lady.

The lady gave him a strange look, and went back to reading her book.

We finally got to board the plane, and thankfully we were close to first to board.

"Can I let him out now?" Adam said.

"Yeah sure."

"Here you got Harpo!"

The cat climbed out from underneath his shirt and stretched. Then it came over to me, and lay on my lap and started to purr.

"He likes his Uncle Drew!" Adam said while petting the white fluffy cat.

* * *

"Drew. Drew!"

I woke up with Adam in my face. "What? Are we there?"

"Yes! We just landed! I'm just so excited and so is Harpo!"

I looked at the cat that was fast asleep. "Yeah. Harpo is really excited." I said with an added eye-roll.

We got into the California airport, and headed to the rental car place. Once we got there we had to pick out a car. "I want a Lamborghini." Adam said.

"They don't have Lamborghini's Adam." I said.

"Fine, but we have to get a BMW."

Once we were on the road, we headed to the C.I.A. station. "Do you think we're actually going to become undercover agents?" Adam said.

"No."

"Thanks for the support."

"Your welcome."

We finally got to the C.I.A. headquarters and we were both nervous. Adam was nervous because he really wanted to be an agent, I was nervous because I thought we were going to get arrested. We got out of our car, and headed towards the door.

"Hello. Did you have an appointment?" The man at the desk said.

"Um. No. We want to become agents." Adam said with a big smile on his face.

The man laughed and barely said, "Kid. You can't just get a job here! It takes about a year to become an agent."

At that same moment an older man came out of the hallway. "What's all the ruckus?"

"These kids want to become agents." The guy at the desk said while laughing.

"Hmph." The old man said while walking closer to us.

"Let's give 'em a try." The old man said. "You can call me General Stall."

I looked at the man like he was crazy. Did he really say that? I looked at Adam and he was jumping around like he was insane. "Follow me you two."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok. The first think to becoming an undercover agent is strength." The hugely built man said.

Adam was the first to go. We both had to go through this obstacle course that looked like a death course. I'm going to die.

"Ah! Ah!" Adam screamed.

I knew if he couldn't do it, I would have no chance. "Now it's your turn, small fry." The man said to me.

I got up on the monkey bars and started to swing. I did well until they started to get farther apart. When I was almost to the end I fell on my butt. I didn't give up though. Throughout the rest of the course I tried as hard as I could.

"Did you do good?" Adam said trying to catch his breath.

"I tried." I said.

"I fell."

"Yeah. I heard you."

Adam and I sat on the bench and waited for the man to come back with our results. It took about thirty minutes before the man came back. "How did we do?" Adam said.

"You both barely made it." He said.

I was dumbfounded. "Oh my goodness! We made it! We made it!" Adam said while prancing around me.

The man starred at us for a while and then handed us the papers we had to fill out. Once we were done, we handed the papers back in, and they sent us into a different room.

* * *

"I wonder what we're going to do now." Adam said while looking around the room.

"I have no idea." I said.

At that same moment, General Stall came in to the room. "Ok guys. We have a mission for y'all."

"We are already going on a mission?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Stall said. "You both will be headed to Hawthorne, Nevada to the local High School. We think one of the most wanted drug sellers is undercover as a high schooler."

"So you want us to just stay at the school everyday?" Adam asked.

"No. I want you to blend in. Become High Schoolers."

Adam and I looked at each other, and we both agreed with the mission. He gave us the information we needed and our badges. "Oh and guys your cars are outside."

"I bet it is a Lamborghini." Adam whispered.

We got outside, and there was our car; another BMW. "Well at least it's a BMW." Adam said with a disappointed look.

"Wait!" Adam said.

"What Adam?" I said.

"Where's Harpo? We can't leave my Harpo!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Adam. Harpo is on the hood of that car!" I said while walking over to get the cat.

"Thank goodness my Harpo is ok!" Adam said while taking the cat away from me.

When we finally got in the car we decided we would drive until it got close to midnight, then we would stop at a hotel. "It's going to be weird going back to high school." I said.

"I don't think so. I was pretty popular back then." Adam said.

"Adam. You ate lunch in the bathroom."

"But! It was the cleaner bathroom."

* * *

After eight hours of driving we pulled over at a Hampton Inn. "We have to get a room that allows cats." Adam said while getting out of the car.

"Whatever."

Adam was the first inside, and everyone in there gave him the death stare. I came up behind him, and we made our way towards the reception desk. "Uh. Drew. Why are they staring at me?"

I looked around the room and saw that all of the people were starring at Adam. "I have no idea."

We got our keys to the room, and quickly made our way to the elevator. "They look like they want to kill me." Adam said while pushing the '3' button repeatedly.

"I'm telling you Adam. I have no idea." I said.

The elevator stopped and we both got off the elevator. "I hope our room is pretty!" Adam said while running in front of me.

Once I got to the door, I saw that Adam had already made his way into the room. I looked around, and there were two queen beds and a decent bathroom. "It's not as pretty as I thought it would be, but Harpo likes it!" Adam said.

I looked at the cat that was all stretched out on the bed. "The other bed is mine."

* * *

Adam was the first one up. I didn't want to open my eyes, because I could feel the sun from the window. "A-Adam put the curtains over the window!" I said.

At that moment I noticed something was on my face. I opened my eyes, and I couldn't see anything except for fur. "Get this dang cat off my face!" I yelled.

Adam came racing into the room, and burst out laughing. "Haha! Harpo must have gotten on your bed when I was in the bathroom."

I managed to get Harpo off, but he still stayed on my bed. "I'm hungry." I said while making my way to the bathroom.

"We can get something on the way." Adam said while petting the cat.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"I want McDonalds!" Adam whined.

"The driver gets to pick." I said while pulling into Chick-fi-la.

"But I want McDonalds!"

"Hush. What do you want?"

"If I can't have McDonalds, I don't want anything!" He said while putting his head against the window.

"Fine."

I pulled into the drive through and Adam said, "Ok! You win! I want a spicy chicken biscuit."

I rolled my eyes and ordered our food. We pulled up to the window, and the lady took my money and then looked at the cat, which was in Adam's lap. Adam leaned his head over and said, "His name is Harpo!"

The lady nodded her head and then handed me our food. She looked into my eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I laughed and drove off.

"Why are you laughing?" Adam said with a mouth full of biscuit.

"People are funny." I said while still laughing. "People are funny."

* * *

"Are we anywhere close to the high school?" Adam asked while moving around in his seat.

"We're a hour away, I think." I said.

"Why can't we get there faster?" Adam whined.

"Suck it up."

"Ehhhh!"

* * *

I looked out the window and all I could see was grass and trees. "I hope we're going the right way." I mumbled.

I pulled out the GPS and turned it on. It was calculating and it took a few minutes for it to turn on. It took me a while to see where we were. We were in Oregon.

"How did we wind up here?" Adam screamed.

"I must have taken a wrong turn." I said while quickly running through my stuff, trying to find my phone.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to call General Stall." I said while finding my phone.

Adam smacked the phone out of my hand. "Are you crazy?" He yelled. "That man might kill us." Adam whispered.

I thought for a while. We're not that far into Oregon. We might make it to Hawthorne by today. "Ok. If we're going to make it to Nevada by today, I'll have to drive _fast_, I mean really fast. So Adam, you will be the lookout for police." I said while starting the car back up.

"What does Harpo do?" Adam asked while picking up the cat so I could see him.

"Uh. Um. Whatever cats do." I said.

Adam put the cat in the backseat and like that, we were off. "Remember Adam, you_ have_ to tell me if you see the police." I said with my eyes glued to the road.

"Hey look out!" Adam screamed.

"What?" I screamed while trying to slow down the car.

"Oh! It's a squirrel." Adam said while slowly sinking into his seat.

I stared at Adam and then hit him on the backside of the head. He screamed and then said, "I'm sorry Drew."

* * *

"Hey look! There is a Hawthorne road sign!" Adam said while pointing out the window.

I looked to the left of the road, and I barely saw the sign. I couldn't believe that we actually got here this fast, and we didn't get pulled over. I sighed and slowed down the car.

"What time is it?" Adam asked.

"Um. 8:26." I said.

"I guess school is over." Adam said.

"We'll start school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Thursday right?" Adam said while reaching back to get Harpo.

"Yep."

We searched the town for hotels and the only one we could find was a Super 8. "This must be a small town." I said.

"Why would a boss drug person be here?" Adam asked.

"There's not a lot of attention on the town. He wouldn't be noticed." I said while getting out of the car.

Adam nodded his head and followed me to the entrance of the hotel.

"How many days." The lady said.

"Two weeks." I said.

Hopefully we won't have to stay here that long. This place doesn't look so friendly. We got our keys and headed off to our room. "Ew." Adam said while walking into the room. "I liked the other place better."

I nodded my head and sat my bag on one of the beds. "The beds aren't comfy." Adam complained.

"You'll have to get over it." I said while lying on my bed.

I turned the light off and said, "If I wake up with that cat on my face again, you'll both be dead."

* * *

"I-I'm scared Drew." Adam said while following me into the school.

"It's ok Adam. We have the same classes." I said while going into the office.

"You two must be the new kids." The office lady said.

"Yes ma'am." I said while handing her the papers for Adam and I.

"The homeroom bell is about to ring. Here's your schedule. I think you'll be able to get there on your own."

We took our schedules and headed out the door. "These high schoolers are tall." Adam said while looking up at the people who pasted us.

"That means it will be easier to blend in." I said while reaching for the door.

"I guess." Adam mumbled while going into the room.

We both took our seats in the back of the room, so that we could see everyone in here. "Do you see anyone suspicious?" I asked.

"Not really." Adam said while leaning back in his seat.

I looked around the room and there were some interesting people in here. I could see whom the jocks, nerds, goths, and all the other cliques were. "Ok class. Today we will be talking about the Revolutionary war." The teacher in the front said.

I could hear the groans around the room. I wasn't that excited either.

* * *

"It's lunch time!" Adam said while walking towards the cafeteria.

"I hope they have better food than our old high school." I said.

"I swear that that food was alive."

Once we got to the lunchroom we got in line and got our food. "Now for the tricky part." I said.

"We have to figure out where to sit." Adam said while walking in front of me.

I followed Adam and we both sat down at a deserted table where no one was. "Everyone is looking at us." Adam said.

"We're the new kids. Duh everyone is looking at us." I said while eating my food.

"Is the food any good?" Adam said while poking his sandwich with his fork.

"It's ok." I said with a mouth full of food.

After we were done with our food we threw it away and went back to our seats. We sat there for a while, and then someone came over to our table.

He handed us flyers and said, "We're having a party tomorrow everyone's invited."

Then he left our table, and went to the next. "Oh cool! A party!" Adam said.

"I love to party." I said.

"And this will also help us figure out who is the drug dealer." Adam said while standing up.

"That's true!" I said while following Adam.

The rest of the day went by fast because all we could think about was that party. "I wish it was today." Adam said while getting into the car.

"I do too, but today we need to get some clothes for the party." I said while getting into the drivers seat.

"Hmph. I want a leather jacket."


End file.
